1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for cutting glare from the lights of oncoming vehicles and the like for use on the windshield of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known types of shielding devices for use with motor vehicles and the like is that they oftentimes are large and bulky and substantially reduce the scope of vision of a driver of the vehicle more than they should.
Another problem with known type glare reducing devices is that they are not only unduly bulky and cumbersome, but they also are not easily detached and removed and/or are not easily adjusted.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
3,254,435--6/ 766--Rix PA1 2,715,043--8/ 9/55--Schewel PA1 2,632,669--3/24/53--Piwczynski et al PA1 1,953,877--4/ 3/34--Chase PA1 1,610,305--12/14/26--Muncie
These patents generally show glare shields for use with the windshields of motor vehicles and the like; however, they all have the problems already set forth. None of the known prior art devices offer the new and novel features of the present invention.